


【宁蓝】瘾

by bananice8010



Category: LPL RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananice8010/pseuds/bananice8010





	【宁蓝】瘾

高振宁悄悄摸进王柳羿房间的时候已经是深夜了，房间里没开灯，月光从拉开的窗帘间透过来，隐隐约约照出床上的一小团黑影。小辅助把自己裹在被单里，发出轻声而柔软的喘息，甜蜜的信息素已经充盈在整个房间。  
高振宁把门反锁，走过去把王柳羿从被子里刨出来。Omega的身体已经和他的脸一样，被汗水浸得湿漉漉的。高振宁的手从衣服的下摆伸进去，故意用带着薄茧的手指蹭过他的肌肤。小辅助呜咽着往上窜，双臂环住他的颈，把脸埋在高振宁的肩窝，贪婪地吸取着熟悉的alpha信息素。  
他低下头去衔住小辅助的唇，舌尖一寸一寸地扫过口腔。王柳羿温驯地承受着这个吻，顺从地躺下感受唇舌一路向下爱抚过白皙的肌肤。谙熟情欲的身体已经做好了被侵犯的准备，王柳羿难耐地扭了扭身体，用膝盖蹭过他的腰窝。高振宁眯起眼睛，把碍事的眼镜丢到一旁，略微用力地咬了他的乳尖一口，突如其来的刺激直接将少年送上了顶峰，他一点声音都叫不出来，穴口涌出的清液在大腿根晕出一片晶亮。  
现在直接操进去他也不会疼的，高振宁不无恶劣地想，进攻会换来类同幼猫的叫声，他会连抿紧唇的力气都没有，张大嘴巴露出一点艳红的舌尖。小Omega的理智已经在瘾症和发情热的作用下完全灼烧殆尽，他一边缓慢地顶弄着他，一边凑到少年的耳边诱哄他喊老公。  
少年的小脑袋已经被烧坏了，乖巧地探出舌尖缠绕上按在他唇上的手指。高振宁把手指撤开，小辅助茫然而困惑地看着他，后知后觉地鹦鹉学舌：“老公？”  
高振宁眼神一暗，掐着他的腰顶进去，硬挺重重地擦过生殖腔的位置，宣告着攻势放缓告一段落。

Alpha信息素成瘾症。  
他是在那次的临时标记之后才知道这件事情。两个人被带去医院，苏小落忧心忡忡地问医生：“这个有什么方法能治好吗？”  
“最好的方法当然就是直接结合，定时摄入alpha的信息素，有些提早发现的Omega和alpha结合之后基本看不出什么影响的，但是你这个孩子年纪还小，”医生叹了口气开始写医嘱，“我给你开点药缓解一下，实在很难受就两个人接触接触——没关系，虽然会对你的信息素比较敏感，但是摄入信息素不会对身体有什么不好的影响。”  
高振宁自此过上了带着超强效屏蔽贴生活的日子。一开始他对王柳羿罹患的病症没有什么实感，小辅助看起来非常正常，一点都看不出来被成瘾症困扰的样子。直到他在某个夜晚在洗手间抓住了出来洗脸的王柳羿，小辅助贪凉穿了一条短裤，白净的大腿上已经被掐出了斑斑驳驳的印记——他还记得不能掐手和胳膊影响平时操作。高振宁拧起了眉，把人提溜到身边：“蓝哥你要难受就和我说。”  
“我没什么问题，”王柳羿挣扎了一下，“没事一会儿回去再吃点药就好了。”  
“没啥事儿你给自己掐成这样，”高振宁右手摸上自己的后颈，小心翼翼地把屏蔽贴撕开一个小角。  
王柳羿的表情一瞬间就变了，他从来没见过王柳羿有过这样的表情，平日里鲜活生动的眼神一下失了焦，露出了一个恍惚而愉悦的笑容。  
高振宁悚然一惊，晃了晃靠着自己的人：“蓝哥？宝蓝？”  
王柳羿短暂地清醒了一瞬，从鼻腔里挤出一声轻哼，仍旧下意识地靠近信息素的散发源。高振宁的眼神扫过他迷离的神色和腿根的痕迹，鬼使神差地把后颈的屏蔽贴撕开一个更大的口子。  
Omega无声无息地直接踏入了发情期，他本来离预计的发情期还有挺久，但现下信息素的味道已经充盈在洗手间。他下身的衣物被褪下，高振宁的舌尖顺着掐痕辗转舔吻，如愿听到了甜腻的呻吟和喘息声。过度的满足感和快意打碎了思路，湿滑的液体从穴口中涌出，顺着腿根流下滴到瓷砖上聚成一滩水洼。  
他把小辅助按在洗手台上用力地顶了进去，过分湿润的内壁没有一点抵抗的念头，反而拼命地吸吮这进犯的硬挺。他意识到王柳羿还主动向下靠了靠，企图将硬挺吞吃得很深。这成为剪断他理智的最后一刀。高振宁很快开始大开大合地操干着小辅助，直到怀里的人已经控制不住带着哭腔求饶。他最后的一点理智只能控制住他不在这里进入生殖腔标记小辅助，但是白色的浊液已经被后穴一滴不剩地吞吃干净。时间接近黎明，基地里的人已经基本都睡下，高振宁赶快把王柳羿擦了擦，狼狈地把他送回房间，从抽屉里翻出了快要过期的避孕药给王柳羿喂下去。  
他避着王柳羿去找医生，医生捏了捏鼻梁：“这是很正常的……所以一般这种病人最后都会很早就结婚生子。”  
病症让两个人时不时地需要黏在一起，在上次的失控之后高振宁更加小心地对待释放信息素的程度，但是经常暴露在信息素下这件事敲开了抑制剂给Omega搭起的坚硬防御。在发情期临近的时候，alpha信息素可以在很短的时间内迅速让Omega坠入发情的深渊。王柳羿开始有意地躲开高振宁，这种失控的感觉让他深恶痛绝。  
高振宁拽着他的手腕把他带回了房间，冷着脸掀起他的衣角，露出细微的伤痕：“都给自己抓成这个样儿了，下次再用点儿力气你手就废了信不信。”  
王柳羿垂下眼睛一言不发，高振宁也觉得心疼，抬手揉了揉他的头发。小辅助用力地咬了下自己的唇，抬起手，攥住了他的衣角。

高潮的释放让王柳羿短暂地找回了一点神志。高振宁感觉到怀里的人不安分地开始乱动，小辅助尽管已经浑身酸软仍然手脚并用地往外爬，探出身子想够自己的手机：“现在几点了？”  
高振宁下意识地眯了眯眼睛，他翻过身压下去贴上Omega赤裸的肌肤，低下头一口衔住Omega后颈的腺体。王柳羿猝不及防，发出了一声带着泣音的尖叫，充斥在血脉里的alpha信息素很快淹没掉了他的一点点清明。他的脊背马上瘫软下来，身体谄媚地靠近带给他快乐地源泉。  
太乖了，完全没有平时张牙舞爪的样子，高振宁想。他如果被完全标记了会怎么样？alpha的信息素会完全融进他的身体，上了瘾的猫被埋在自己的猫薄荷里，快感无时无刻不在刺探这他的神经。Omega会沉溺在情欲中，散发出甜蜜的味道，分分秒秒都在渴求着alpha的疼爱。每个时间、每个地点都适合发生一场快乐的性事，小辅助肯定很快就会怀上他们的孩子。可是怀孕也阻止不了汹涌的情欲，Omega穿着长而宽松的T恤靠着墙喘息，肚皮被小家伙撑得微微隆起，手足无措地感觉着液体顺着大腿内侧不断滑落，滴到底板留下一点水渍。  
小辅助拽着他的alpha哀求他满足他的欲望，可坏心眼的打野只会温柔地抚摸着他的小腹：“不行啊小宝，小朋友还在这里呢。”  
高振宁把脸埋在王柳羿的颈窝，轻轻啮咬着他的锁骨。所以为什么不把那些药都丢掉呢，这样他就没有机会逃开了，对信息素的渴望会像锁链一样把他栓起来。他被圈养在屋子里，仰赖着alpha给予他的一点甘霖，自此再没有机会逃出生天。  
高振宁低下头，唇慢慢贴上王柳羿的后颈。  
来吧，从现在开始。


End file.
